


Ageless

by OsirisRed



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AU, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy, References to Depression, Suicide Attempt, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsirisRed/pseuds/OsirisRed
Summary: They say living forever can be a blessing but for Atemu it can be a curse. This is a re-done of the one-shot original and has been made into a full-blown story. Warnings: angst, depression, suicidal thoughts, attempted suicide, character deaths, sexual themes, swearing (not a lot) and alcohol use.Origonal fic:https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12446129/1/Ageless





	1. Brief history of me, Atemu

Yami Yugi: Haven't we done this before?

Me: Yeah and I think this fic deserves a remake.

Yami Yugi: Yeah I think it does.

Me: I am going to take down the old one in due time, although they can choose whether to have the old one up.

Yami Yugi: Seems fair.

Me: A warning for angst, depression, suicidal thoughts, attempted suicide, character deaths, sexual themes, swearing (not a lot) and alcohol use.

Yami Yugi: Boost up that rating why don't ya!

Me: There's is also shipping: mainly Serfshipping, Puzzleshipping, Supportshipping and one-sided Devotionshipping.

Me: Also there will be segments taken from the original and will be used in the remake so you guys don't need to say that I copied it word for word from the original when this is clearly a remake.

Yami Yugi: Do you really need to say that?

Me: Please tell me if I make any spelling mistakes and plot errors or if you don't like it then I will redo it and change it to your likings. (But don't say it rudely) Flames will either be removed or have a reply sent back.

Yami Yugi: And on with the chapter.

Key:  
"Normal speaking"  
Flashback  
'Thoughts'

Yami Yugi: And on with the chapter.

Enjoy!  
________________________________________  
Chapter 1: Brief History of me, Atemu

"You may choose to believe or not, but the fact is that immortal means immortal. Can you imagine that for a moment, never dying? Never fading? Existing, just as you are, for all time?"  
― Rick Riordan, The Lightning Thief

(Atemu POV)

"Everyone on the planet yearns to live forever to see this world evolve, but realizing it can happen, can be more of a curse than a blessing. I was once a normal living soul back in the distant past, but ever since I sacrificed my mortal self to vanquish the darkness. It condemned me to live as a spirit with no identity. I even called myself 'Yami'.

After years in the abyss of darkness, a young boy solved my puzzle and freed my soul into the open and let me take judgment on the wicked souls that dare to harm him. As time grew, I have grown accustomed to this timeline and learned so many things, my brash instinctive behaviour, became prideful. As the time came when I learned my true identity, I couldn't part ways with the soul I once was, so I used the puzzle to split myself from the darkness and gave the dark soul a new life and named him as 'Yami' and let him be 'my brother'.

Yami was full of joy and happiness to be free and alive that I couldn't let him be upset that we have to leave to grant ourselves peace at last that I decided that we must stay.As time went on from that, I soon realized once we stayed, we were cursed.As the others started to age, Yami and myself stayed the same.

I prayed for answers and the gods have said that I and Yami were 'blessed to stay the age we sacrificed ourselves at and to stay in the world to explore and find ourselves as new.'Yami took this positively and was happy to re-invent himself. He even made friends with the boy who solved my puzzle and we even learned their names. There was Yugi who was the boy who solved my puzzle and wished for friends (Yami thought he was always sweet and kind to those he meets),Sugoroku who I call 'wise man' because of his knowledge of life and gaming (Yami thinks it's cute to call him 'Grandpa'), Anzu who was the strong female who was always useful and the entire brains of the operations (Yami thinks she had issues deciding for the one should really care for), Honda who I thought was a parrot to Jou but then again he is a carer (Yami thinks he always acts tough, when really is a caring supportive person and lastly Jounouchi, Yami think he's the muscle of the group and shows brawn over brain trait (However, ever since I met him. I thought he shouldn't be Yugi's friends but ever since he stood up for him, I soon realized people can change. As time went on, I grown used to Jou's presence with Yugi and the others and I dare I say I grew a liking to him, but with my curse, I can't let my guard down and open myself to him)

Over that time, I was happy to stay around but then I soon realized that this is going to be a living hell.I feel as though I am alone, in the void of being here, being around forever. I even contemplated about ending it all and ridding myself of the curse, but I cannot bear myself. I can't leave all the other behind like that, even though I don't want to live forever.I can't open my feelings to anyone, not even Yami. He always stays upbeat and positive to this and even has luck finding love as well as I do but that doesn't get him down. I couldn't bear to think about love. I don't want to go through the heartbreak of outliving them. That's why I never show a caring emotion to anyone. That's why I have been called 'stone hearted' by the others and that's why Jou is worried about me."

(END POV)

TBC  
________________________________________  
Yami Yugi: Now that's a gritty remake.

Me: This was originally planned for the old one but I felt time restraint and I couldn't write this at the time.

Yami Yugi: Does 'our' story happen in this one?

Me: No, since, this one is a remake so our 'Lil story' won't be added.

Yami Yugi: So, this is just banter filler then.

Me: Yep. Seems that way.

Yami Yugi: (Sigh) Fair enough. See ya next time!

Me: Goodbye and see you soon!


	2. Whats up with him?

Yami Yugi: Is it me or these chapters are going to be short?

Me: Ok, some of them might be short but this is going to be a short story.

Yami Yugi: Very well.

Key:  
"Normal speaking"  
Flashback  
'Thoughts'

Yami Yugi: And on with the chapter.

Enjoy!  
________________________________________  
Chapter 2: Whats up with him?

Atemu woke up in cold sweat. Surely what he said before about how people call him 'stone hearted' couldn't be true? Sure Atemu only showed a little emotion if he was happy or excited, but it was only a brief moment like a flash from a camera.He groaned and got out of bed and walked out of his room to the bathroom."Morning dear brother! And how are you today?" Yami happily chirped. Atemu looked at Yami with a grimace and shuffled to the bathroom.

'Gee, what a stone heart.' Yami shrugged and walked off.Atemu looked the door to the bathroom and processed to look in the mirror. "I can't bear this any longer. I want it to end!...But I can't leave them distraught. It's not worth it to die now, but I will plan it someday. Sigh. Someday." Atemu contemplated with himself. He then began to go about his daily rituals in the bathroom.

Meanwhile downstairs…

Yugi was downstairs making breakfast, as usual, he was making a mixture of sausages and fried eggs, he was checking the eggs to see if they were done until Yami came downstairs, "Hey Yami! Is Atemu up?"

"Yeah, he sure is and looking grim as usual," Yami said.

"Stonehearted is at it again I see."

"Don't call him that, you know he used to be all happy before we were brought back, but now it seems like he lost his joy or his soul."

"You know, you got a good point. You ever wonder why he never speaks to anyone about it and asks for help."

"I don't know. He never even speaks to me anymore." Yami sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. Yugi looked on at Yami with concern as he was at a lost for words. Why has Atemu stopped speaking to Yami? And why is he always looking and sounded so disinterested with the world? Wasn't he happy with spending time in the modern era? Who knows. Yugi sighed in defeat and continued with breakfast.

A few mins later…

Atemu came downstairs and was greeted with Yugi and Yami sitting at the table and enjoying their breakfast. "Oh, good morning Atemu. Did you sleep well?"

"Not as much."

"Oh, that is the tenth day that it has been happening. Isn't there any way to help it?" Yugi questioned. Atemu shrugged and sat down.

"Well, I know something that will cheer you up. Its Jou's birthday today and Yugi, I and the others have decided to throw a surprise party in the park since it is a nice day." Yami said happily. Atemu's eyes lit up for a moment as he thought about Jounouchi and maybe confessing his love for him, but he quickly shook that thought away as he realized as he shouldn't show his emotions, not even to Yami. "Sure, what time are we all gonna meet?" Atemu said blandly.

Yami looked at his watch, "In an hour or so."

"We just need to take a few things with us and then we will walk to the park," Yugi added.

Atemu shrugged one of his shoulders, "Sure."They both ate their breakfast and got themselves ready.

Half an hour later…

"Got everything?"

"Yep."

"Presents?"

"Yep."

"Frisbees?"

"Yep."

"Cold drinks?"

"Yep."

"Good, then we are all set." Yugi cheered. "Let's make sure Atemu has everything."

"Ok!" Yami replied.

"Atemu, me and Yami have done the main checklist, so let's see what you got."

"Present?"

"I don't think we should do-"

"Present?"

Sigh "Yes."

"Good. But there is only one question I need to ask. Do you have any alcohol on yourself?"

"Y-No. No, I have not." Atemu said nervously.

Yugi gave him a questioned looked but shrugged it off, "Good. We don't want another incident of you over drinking yourself to near death when we were at Anzu's party at the nightclub." Atemu shuddered at that thought as he was so close to death until his body's natural instincts kicked in as he passed out. He was then taken to hospital for alcohol poisoning and requested to go to a rehab clinic, but Atemu refused and vowed to quit cold turkey…or so they thought.

"That's good to know. So we just need to say goodbye to Grandpa in the shop and we will be on our way."

"YAY!"

"Goody."

They all walked out of the house and to the game shop to say their farewells to Grandpa.

"Goodbye, grandpa! We won't be back until later!" Yugi shouted.

"Goodbye Grandpa and have a good day at the shop!" Yami happily said.

"See ya wise man," Atemu said.

"Hahaha, you three have fun now and enjoy Jou's birthday!" Sugoroku replied back to all three.

Yugi and Yami laughed as the exit the game shop.

"This is going to be a great birthday!"

"You said it!"

"Another day, another chance to watch the world go by whilst I die a little inside," Atemu said under his breath.

TBC  
________________________________________  
Yami Yugi: So…what type of alcohol is he hiding?

Me: SSSHHH! Just wait til the next chapter. (Or read the one-shot)

Yami Yugi: Fine.

Me: The next chapter will start to include bits from the original and soon I will be making a poll saying whether the one-shot will remain or be taken down.

Yami Yugi: Shame, that one shot had so much potential and it was a requested one no less.

Me: I know. But it needs a re-do and I don't think I did well in it and it feels like I didn't explain enough.

Yami Yugi: Alright, we will see in the next chapter if you actually make that poll.

Me: Ok ok, see ya next time!

Yami Yugi: Byeee!


	3. At the park

Yami Yugi: Well it's been a while, have you got any better?

Me: A Lil worse but I'm feeling better enough to put out this chapter.

Yami Yugi: Don't try to push yourself.

Key:  
"Normal speaking"  
Flashback  
'Thoughts'  
Yami Yugi: And on with the chapter.

Enjoy!  
________________________________________  
Chapter 3: At the Park

The walk to the park wasn't that bad as Yugi and Yami were discussing what they are planning next.

Before they got to the park, Yami dragged Atemu aside and whispered, "Hey, can you do me a favour for today?"

"What is the favour this time? Have more emotions for the sake of the children? Be more polite instead of quiet and rude?"

"No, it's just…smile and have fun. Instead of bottling it up."

"I will keep that in mind," Atemu replied silently before turning away.

"Wait!" Yami said before putting a hand on Atemu's shoulder. "You know, myself and Yugi are looking out for you now ever since that 'incident'. And well, we are just saying that if you want anyone to speak to you, you know you have me and Yugi."

"As it is Jou's birthday, I will abide by your favour and I will show more emotion today, but I feel fine and I don't really want to speak to you guys about anything I assure you."

"You sure?" Yami questioned.

"Yes and I just need some good ol' time to myself." Atemu lied with a fake grin.

"Okay then!" Yami said cheerfully as he walked off.Atemu watched Yami walk off and his 'fake grin' shrunk back into the grim emotionless expression he normally bears. He then sighed and walked off into Yami's and Yugi's direction. As soon as they reached the park gate, they spotted Anzu and Honda sitting at the bench."There you three are! What took you so long?" Honda said happily. Anzu then punched him in the shoulders and snapped,"Where are your manners?!"

"Oh! Hi, guys!" Anzu blurted happily.Yami and Yugi waved at them and Atemu gave his grim expression.

"Hello, Ol' Stonehe…Ow!" Honda said bluntly until he was nudged on the shoulder by Anzu who gave him an angry expression.

"Hello to you too," Atemu replied. Anzu hugged Atemu as normal as Yugi, Yami and Honda were sorting out their items they have brought. She then whispered into Atemu's ear, "So, did you bring anything you shouldn't have again?"

Atemu blushed at the thought. How could she have known that Atemu has hidden something on himself? "Why do you want to know?" he whispered back in a serious tone.

"I know you like to drink and we all don't want you to go through what happened at my party last time, so I suggest that if you have brought a lot, dump it."

"Fine, but I didn't bring a lot only a flask," Atemu responded by breaking the hug and showing Anzu secretly that Atemu has an inside pocket in his jacket which reveals a silver flask. He quickly looked around to see if Yugi and the others weren't looking their way only to find them setting up. Once he saw Anzu had seen the flask, he closed his jacket."Ok, if that is all you have on you then that's fine, but try to drink in moderation as we all do care for you and we don't want you to do anything too brash and reckless," Anzu said worriedly.

"You sound just like Yami," Atemu said seriously.

"I know I know, but you never speak to any of us anymore and we just… we just want to help in any way that we can. You use to be cheerful like Yami and all of a sudden you change, and you hide all of your emotions, blocked and shunned everyone you ever knew."

"People change over time Anzu and I know everyone worries about me, it's almost non-stop from Yami's worried looks and Yugi's demanding over me, but I am doing my best to show something."

"Yes, but always look so grim. Like you're not telling us something."

"I like to keep my secrets."

"(Sigh) I know."

"I kept my oath to Yami and I will be positive for Jou's birthday today."

"Oh yeah." Anzu suddenly cheered up. "What did you get him?"

"It's a secret." Atemu winked.

"Oh?" She yelled in surprise but then whispered in his ear, "Are you going to actually confess your love to him?"

Atemu blushed in embarrassment, "No! And how do you know about that?!"

"Well, it's not obvious. And we see how you sometimes look at him. Come on Atemu, we all know that someday you will do it and to mention we bet that you were planning on doing it today."

"Well, I'm not going to do it now, maybe later."

"Okay." She winked "I see."

"Are you two done gassing over there?" Yugi yelled, "Whilst you two were talking, I, Yami and Honda got set up and we need to decide how we are going to hide."

"Ok," Anzu responded as they walked over to where the others were and they both looked at the site. All three of them have managed to place a big banner over the bench saying: HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOUNOCHI! And they have set up the food, drink and presents they all brought.

"So, how are we gonna do it?"

"Well, you could hide behind the bench and the trees and when he passes the gate we all jump out," Atemu suggested. Yugi slowly nodded at the idea and responded, "I see where you are getting at."  
The others are responded with an agreement of some kind and they began to devise a plan on where to hide. Yami and Yugi hid behind the bench and Atemu, Anzu and Honda all hide behind separate trees and began waiting for Jounochi.

"Hey! Did anyone send him the text we agreed on?" Yugi asked.

All of them (besides Yugi) looked at their phones. "I did, he replied with 'on my way x' 3 mins ago," Atemu whispered back.

"Good, then it's all set," Yugi whispered.

"Wait! I think I see him." Yami interrupted by pointing at the gate where they saw Jounochi walking. They all hid so well not even Jounochi could spot them.Jou passed the front gate and stopped just a few metres near the bench and he didn't even notice the banner hanging up just near his head. He then looked around to see if anyone was about. 'Strange, I thought Atemu wanted to meet me here for something.'

"Hello? Anyone around?" Jou called out and after he just called out, the gang then suddenly burst from their hiding places and yelled together, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOUNOCHI!" Jou then jumped back in surprise with this hand over his chest out of instinct and had a shocked expression on his face, but then it grew into a coy smile as he then hugged all of them. "You guys! I didn't know you planned all of this  
. Now whose idea was it?" he said happily as he looked at all of them.

"Well, it was all of our ideas. We thought that we would surprise you this year." Yami said gleefully.

"Awesome!" Now let's get this show on the road!" Jou yelled as the others joined in.

(ATEMU POV)  
'It was a beautiful day as we celebrated Jonouchi's birthday in the park.' I thought as I watched Anzu on the grill with Yugi beside him assisting. I looked over to see Yami playing around with Honda and Jou while I was sitting on another bench enjoying my hidden drink of red wine.

'it's my only solace, a way for me to forget my thoughts on dying and to banish my real emotions away. I know the others don't want me drinking, but I need this. I don't care if they want me to live! I don't want to live anymore! I don't want to resource to cutting or harming in any way! Even committing suicide is cowardly and reckless. For now, only drinking can calm me and give me relief as it does poison me so.

'I glanced over at Jou. 'Only he and Anzu know that I drink in secret. Only they understand, then again the person who understood more was him. (Sigh) I want to tell him the truth, I want to tell him that I love him and he is the only reason why I want to stay for now. I JUST WANT TO SAY IT, BUT HOW?'

(END POV)

Atemu groaned in frustration.

Jou looked over to see Atemu drinking alone. And looking away in frustration.

(JOU POV)

'Man, he looks for pissed. I mean, what's up with him? He's not even interested in doing anything and when he looks at me, he always gives me a 'fake smile'. I think Yugi and Yami told him to do that. Typical. Maybe he's thinking about something (or me) or having a battle with himself like always. Man, I wish I know what's up with you?'

(END POV)

"Heads up Jou!"

"Huh? OW!"

"I told you to watch out!" Honda said.

Jou was rubbing his head feeling dazed at that hit and grumbled out a few swears."You alright? Did Honda hit you hard? You looked like you was in another world." Yami said as he walked over to where Jou was."Yeah, I was thinking about something."

"Thinking about what?" Honda questioned.

"Oh! I know! You were thinking about Atemu again." Yami said happily.

"SSHH! I don't want him to hear!" Jou then whispered loudly.

"Well? Do you…you know?" Honda enquired.

"Well…maybe…I'm not quite sure but I have thought this through many times. I mean, I do like him but I don't know if he will love me back, you know what I mean?"

"Oh, sure I know," Yami said almost sarcastically.

"Know what? OW! Oh. OH! That! Sure I know." Honda said joyfully as he rubbed his shoulder for the umpteenth time as Yami nudged him hard.

"Well, how are you going to ask him?"

"Well, I'm not sure, I mean I wanna say it straight forward but I don't know how to confess.

"This gave Yami an idea," Oh, I know but I guess it will have to wait until later, but for now Jou. Let's enjoy the party." Yami said slyly. Jou shrugged at this and went over to Yugi and Anzu. Atemu then strolled over to see what they were doing."Alright, Guys! The food is ready! So let's eat and don't worry, the best is yet to come!" Yugi said joyfully with a hint of cockiness. The others were all happy except for Atemu who gave a brief smile as the enjoyed the meal.  
________________________________________  
Yami Yugi: Looks like Atemus having fun.

Me: You know he's just putting on a fake grin to 'mask' his true feelings.

Yami Yugi: I think this story is some kind of metaphor.

Me: Let the readers decide on that.

Yami Yugi: What about the poll you were going to create for the one shot? You know, about deciding to take it down or not.

Me: I gave it some thought and I decided to keep it up, to show the difference I can do between a one-shot and a full blown story or novel.

Yami Yugi: I thought you were gonna leave it to the person who requested it to decide.

Me: They can tell me to do it or not. See ya next time for the next chapter!

Yami Yugi: See ya around!

Yami Yugi: Byeee!


	4. The After Party

Yami Yugi: Oh hey, you wrote a new chapter this.

Me: Yeah it took me a while.

Yami Yugi: Hurray!

Me: I hope you're happy.  
________________________________________  
Chapter 4: The After Party

(Atemu POV) 

‘After the meal, everyone was having a good time but I couldn’t help but notice that Jou was eyeing me everytime I had my head down or facing away as he's worried about me. Like anyone else does that. But, I know him too well.’After everyone ate, Yugi, Honda and Yami cleared everything up and Yugi says there's another surprise for Jou and we all left.  
“So…Atemu. Did you enjoy the party?” Jou asked.

I paused. ‘How was I meant to answer it? I could answer it with extreme enthusiasm but he could catch on that I was lying or maybe I could it in my usual grim way but then again I wouldn’t sound like I'm enjoying myself. I gotta speak soon, but I don’t want to give up the promise I made to Yami. Think Atemu! Think!’

“Hey, are you alright?”

(END POV)

Atemu opened his eyes as Jou’s question brought him out of his thoughts. The others stopped in their tracks to face Atemu. He looked at their faces as he saw them were a mixture of worry stern looks as if they were expecting Atemu to answer in a positive manner or just say the truth.“Yes…I had a good time, I really enjoyed the day this far.” Atemu answered plainly with a sigh afterwards. The rest carried on and some of them ‘tsk’ in response and some with a sigh of relief.“Oh! T-that’s good! I mean you had fun and that’s all that matters, right?” Jou replied anxiously.

“Are you okay Jou?

“Yes, I am fine! No need to worry about me!” Jou said while rubbing the back of his head.

“OK…” Atemu answered unsurely and he looked away as he thought about Jou’s responses. Anzu then cut in between Jou and Atemu so they could speak alone, but that didn’t stop Yami and Honda from walking in line with Jou.“Smooth response.” Honda jabbed at Jou.

“Well, what do you want me to say?!” Jou whispered angrily at the two.

“Well, I think you need to be honest,” Yami added.

“Well, I think you need to wait for the time,” Honda interjected.

“Ok! OK! I already know that but it's just…I want to know what Atemu thinks of me.” Jou whispered sadly as he stared on towards Anzu and Atemu as they spoke to each other and sighed.

“So how much do you have left?”

“About half of it.”

“I told you to drink in moderation!”

“Well, it’s a small flask!” Atemu whispered angrily at Anzu. She sighed and looked at her to see Honda, Jou and Yami fooling around with each other. “I wonder what Jou thinks of behind our backs.” She whispered with a wink. Atemu looked at her with confusion.“Well, I'm not sure but I hope it’s clean thoughts.” He replied back sternly.

“No, not like that but I mean would he ever think of someone?” 

“Like who?”

“I don’t know but I think it’s someone he cares about the most,” Anzu said slyly as she walked off ahead while winking at Atemu.

Atemu then blushed slightly and shivered at the thought. ‘Who the hell would Jou think about the most?!’ he then recomposed himself and looked at him slightly and watched him laugh with the other two. ‘I really wonder who.’

“Ok guys! We have arrived!” This suddenly brought all of them out of their thoughts as Yugi announced. Doing a ‘ta-da’ pose showing this is where the next event will be as it was Yugi’s house. They all walked in together and were surprised when Otogi, Ryou and Grandpa jumped out their places and yelled, “Surprise! Happy Birthday, Jounouchi!” They all jumped and were amazed that they had time to decorate whilst the others were at the park as the ceiling was filled with various amounts of colourful balloons and ‘Happy Birthday!’ banners. The walls were covered with streamers and paper chain links that reached across the room. There were tables filled with party food, various alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks as well as a separate table for Jou’s presents (some were brought from the park as he didn’t have time to open them).

Everyone was smiling and chatting away to one another, even Atemu was…for a bit.

Over an Hour Later…

(Atemu POV)

The party was in full swing now, Yugi, Ryou and Otogi were pouring drinks for another and dancing even Honda and Jou were dancing together. I smirked while watching him. ‘I wish I could tell you.’ I then looked down and sighed in defeat.“Hey, Buddy!”

I looked up and saw Yami and Anzu holding their favourite drinks. “So, why aren’t you dancing?” Anzu asked.

“I don’t really feel like it.”

“But Jou wants you to join. Maybe then you could tell them how you feel about him.” Yami replied whilst pointing at Jou. I looked on at him. The way he moved to the music made heart flutter and my head spin, but I had to focus so I stared at the two who understood how I felt and they continued on persuading me.“Maybe I don’t wann-“

“Nonsense!” Yami replied as I was whisked away and pushed towards Jou and Honda. I felt embarrassed being dragged whilst the others looked on in astonishment as this could be the moment I would confess. “May a real man cut in?” Anzu interrupted Honda and Jou. They both stopped dancing as Honda got angry.”Hey!” 

“Oh Shush Honda this is more important and you know it,” Yami whispered to Honda.

“Oh. Then be my guest Atemu.” Honda replied calmly as moved away with respect so Atemu and Jou could dance.

“I wonder what’s up their butts,” Jou asked me as we began to dance in rhythm to the music. 

“I have no idea.” We danced on for a bit until a slow dance came on and we looked at each other in surprise. The others began to dance around us as I saw Yugi and Yami, Otogi and Ryou and Honda and Anzu (I think she had the same look I had when Jou was dancing) but I was more focused on how I would slow dance with him. Jou chuckled and looked at me with a smile, “You don’t know how to go about this do ya? Don't worry I will teach you.” He then grabbed my arms and placed them both on the back on his shoulders while he put his arms around mine and we moved slowly.   
‘I stared deeply into his eyes as they shone like jasper stones. The lighting and setting were perfect as if the others (not saying who have done this. Every move we make, it feels as though we are in synch. It feels like this was meant to be. I never felt anything liked this before and it feels so right.’ I thought. Nothing can ever change this.

‘But...’ 

‘What if he rejects me if I say it? What then? I couldn’t live without him. I just...I just don’t know what to do.’ Mine smirked suddenly dropped into anguish at the thought of rejection.

“Hey, Atemu. Are you alright?” Jou asked as we both stopped dancing and parted from each other.

“You don’t look right. Come on, why don’t you sit down for a bit.” Jou gestured and he led me to a sofa where we sat together. ”You can speak to me y’know. What’s really bothering you?” Jou said worriedly as he looked into my eyes.‘Damn, I couldn’t resist those eyes of his! Come on, just say it! It's now or never!’ 

“Jou, there something I need to tell you-“

“OK! Who’s ready to see Jou open his presents!”

‘Damn it Yugi.’

(END POV)

One Hour Later...

Jou opened up all his presents the gang all got him. He got: the latest and a game of his choice form both Yami and Yugi, a book on pick-up lines from Honda, A shirt with the Red Eyes Black Dragon from Otogi, a gift voucher for the Kame Game Shop from Grandpa (strangely enough), a pair of sunglasses from Ryou and vanilla scented spray from Atemu.“Aw, thank you, guys. I don’t know what to say, but I think I will use this spray now for you, Atemu.” He said wiping away a happy tear and applying the spray around his neck.After that, they danced and celebrated more until it was late in the evening. Otogi and Ryou left, leaving the others. Yugi thought of playing some ‘risqué ‘games to end the evening so they put all the games they could think of in a hat and Jou pulled out a slip.

“7 minutes of heaven it is!”

All the others agree happily except Atemu who was dumbfounded as he didn’t know how to play.

(Atemu POV)

‘Ok. From what the others had told me was that one would enter the closet and the other would go on and then they that ‘some stuff’ happens at that time and then it’s over. That makes sense. I guess.’  
I took note of what’s happening as the others had a go. They look like a mess as some of them exit. Anzu was wiping her mouth as she had smeared her lipstick and I noticed that Honda had some of Anzu’s lipstick on her nec- ‘Aw crap, we gotta kiss and stuff!’

Anzu then told me it was my turn. All I had to do was brace myself and wait to see who I got. Honda then whispered something in my ear. ‘Aw no! I got Jounouchi. They planned this from the start!’ I grumbled angrily and entered the closet. Hopefully, Jounouchi didn’t notice me as I slipped into the darkness.

(END POV)

Luckily for him, Jou was distracted by Yami and Yugi as was talking to Jou. “Ok guys, what did you want to speak to me about?”

“Well, I wanted to ask if you are interested in anyone,” Yugi asked. Jounouchi blushed a bit while scratching the back of his head. “Maybe...I don’t know. I'm just not really sure if they love me back.”Yami leaned in closer to Jou’s ear, “Is it Anzu?”

Jou stepped back in anger and yelled, “It can’t be her and we know it! She's not into me!”

“That's what he thinks,” Yugi whispered to Yami quickly.

“Ok. Ok. Then who else?”

‘Yeah, who else?’Jounochi asked himself. 

“Are you ready Jou?” Anzu walked over to them and asked. He nodded and began to walk over to the closet. “Good, then they are waiting.” She replied. He grabbed the doorknob and looked at the others. 

“Hey! Where’s Atemu?”

The others were shocked. They had to think quickly on the spot to take away the suspicion of Atemu being in the closet.”He went to the store!” Honda said.

“Yeah, he did.” Yugi backed up.

“...Ok then.” Jou replied as he opened the closet door and went inside.The closet was dark but he could make out that there was someone else here (due to their breathing) but he didn’t know who and he couldn’t care. He sat down next to the figure and grabbed their shoulders.”Well, what are we waiting for? The game has already begun.” He said seductively as he kissed the figure.

(Atemu POV) 

‘I felt stunned. Jou was actually kissing me! I thought this dream would never happen and it feels sooo good. But wait! How am I supposed to respond? Do I kiss back or go in deeper? I don’t know what to do?!’He then stopped the kiss and chuckled, “You wanna try that again?” I nodded but he did get just of it because I whimpered from loss and nervousness. He chuckled again and he leaned in for the kiss. This time I responded and kissed him back and wrapping my arms around his neck so I could entice him to deepen the kiss. I decided to take it further by licking my tongue on his bottom lip. Jou moaned in response by opening his mouth so my tongue and his so intertwined. I feel his other tongue push against mine as we are battling for dominance and he outwitted mine and gets the reward of exploring my mouth.I moan in response and Jou begins to grope my back and slide his hands around slowly as I lower my arms around his waist (still staying wrapped around). We then stopped the kiss we both needed to breathe and I placed my head on his neck as did Jou as we both catch our breaths. I breathe in that vanilla scent of his and chuckled a bit, “What do you find so funny I wonder?” he asked.

“The smell of you is amazing that mixture of that vanilla and your natural musk is so divine,” I said huskily. 

Jou began to lick my neck all the way up to my ear and nibble on my earlobe causing me to shiver from the response of the wet slimy trail and moan at my ear being eaten. “I guess you want more?” he asked sexily. I still moaned in response signalling that it was a yes and we began to kiss again. ‘Who am I kissing? It couldn’t be all the gang as I saw them and it couldn’t be Otogi and Ryou cuz they left earlier (or did they?), but no. Could it be Grandpa?’ Jou thought as he shivered at that idea. ‘Ew! It could be him as I briefly saw him enter the kitchen and he sounds too gruff and old. Then again this person's voice is familiar and I wonder....’ Jou’s thoughts trailed as his hand slowly up my back, past my neck and into my hair. He then started rubbing and feeling it. I giggled in response as it felt strangely good and a sensation of happiness fazed over me.

‘His hair is so soft, but I feel there are multiple layers and it goes up. I think I know who this is.’Jou then makes the advantage and broke the kiss and pinned me to the floor of the closet grabbing my arms and placing them on both sides of my head. ‘I could feel him staring at my face and making a smug smirk on me like he figured out something. He then leaned down to my left ear. I blushed in response and wriggled a bit as I felt his hot breath on my ear as he whispered, “I know who you are...Atemu.” 

I gasped in response and looked at him and replied with a smirk, “What gave it away?”

“A few subtle hints.” He winked at me. I sat up and embraced him. “I guessed this is what you wanted to say to me, huh. I guess all this build up of this emotion you had was straining you and making you act weird.”

“You could say that.”

“Then again, there's something else I wanted to say to you as well.”

I gulped in response ‘Please don’t say it.’

“I feel the same way about you too.” He whispered in my ear and kissed it gently. I felt a wave of happiness hit me as I kissed him deeply as we fought with our tongues for the second time and I won so I then explored his mouth greatly, feeling every crevice and in return I took off his shirt and started in touch his slightly muscular chest. Jou moaned in my touches as I started to then grope his pectorals and we broke our kiss.I then started to nips and suckle at his neck as Jou then started to unbutton my shirt. 

(END POV)

A few minutes later in the living room...

All of the others were sitting and waiting patiently also silently thanking God that the closet was somehow ‘soundproof’ or they or any others would hear their so-called ‘acts’. Honda was tapping his foot impatiently while leaning his back on the wall. He then growled angrily and walked to the closet door.” That's it. I'm done waiting. They have been in there too long.” He said angrily as he grabbed the doorknob. Suddenly Yami then grabbed his wrist a stopped him, “Maybe we should leave them be.”

Honda let go of the doorknob and pushed Yami's hand away.”No way Yami! The rules are the rules and its been over 7 minutes.”

“But Honda you know too well that they needed to confess their love for each other and they needed this.” Yugi said giving Honda his ‘puppy eyes look’. Honda scowled at them but sighed in defeat and sat down with the others, “I guess you are right. We can wait.”

Back in the closet...

Both Jounouchi and Atemu lied together on the floor, both of them shirted and panting. Atemu then hugged Jou and sighed happily.”I guess you feel better now?” Jou asked.  
“Yeah and this feels so amazing but before I had to hold this back.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I always doubted myself, thinking that you will never love me and I always thought that you would reject me,” Atemu said while a tear rolled down his cheeks. Jou sat up a bit and wiped away his tears. ‘I can’t believe it! The almighty Stoneheart is showing emotions!’ Jou scratched that thought out and comforted him.”Hey, don’t think like that. I had some doubt too, but we just showed each other that we care  
. Doesn’t that mean something to you?”

“Yeah, I guess it does.” Atemu sniffled.

“Then why hide the emotion? Let's show the others that we got together.”

“O-Ok then.” Atemu cried happily as they embraced again and then put back on their tops and as Jou was about to open the door, he put his hand out to Atemu. Atemu smiled and held his hand and walked out the closet. Together.

‘Nothing can ever take this away.’

TBC  
________________________________________  
Yami Yugi: Aww, that so cute and it’s a good cliffy to end on.

Me: Yeah, I think I wrote this one well.

Yami Yugi: So what thing are you writing next?

Me: Well, I made a poll asking people which chapters are ‘’bad’ in the fic Cheater so I can take them down and re-write’ them.  
Yami Yugi: How long will the poll be up for?

Me: a month or so.

Yami Yugi: Cool cool. 

Me: I guess we will see you guys next time for another chapter!

Yami Yugi: See ya next time!


End file.
